macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
United Nations Government
The is the unified world government in the official timeline of the Macross series. The United Nations Government was formed by members of the United Nations following the discovery of a crashed Supervision Army ship on Earth, designated Alien Starship One or ASS-1, on an island somehwere in the South Pacific in July 1999.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 15 Its space-based military branch is known as U.N. Spacy. A "new" unified government was formed shortly after Space War I, but was ultimately succeeded by the New United Nations Government following the events of Macross VF-X2. Organization As they have a Prime Minister, they are presumably a parliamentary republic. History Founding In June 2000, worlds leaders banded together to reveal the existence of extraterrestrials, following the discovery of Alien Starship One, or ASS-1, a year prior. This announcement brought about unrest and conflict as fear of an impending intergalactic war spread around the world. By December of that year, plans were drafted to form a "United Nations Government", a singular unified world government.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 15/01/2013 Page 16 In January 2001, a league of "rogue" nations opposed to the creation of a unified world government formed the Anti-U.N. Alliance. However, despite heavy criticism, the United Nations Government was established, as was the United Nations Military. Their first elected Prime Minister was Harlan J. Niven. Member states who wished to opt out of the unified government would retain their autonomy. From 2001 to 2009, a planetary defense program was ratified. Plans to reconstruct the Alien Starship One, or ASS-1, began. Through the development of "Over Technology", experimental new weapons were created, such as the Variable Fighter, Destroid and other space-faring weapon platforms that would be fielded by the nascent U.N. Spacy. Grand Cannons were constructed on Earth and the Moon. Construction of the SDF-2 also proceeded on the moon (later dubbed the Megaroad-01) Unification Wars Beginning in 2001, conflict among nations escalated into global civil war, dubbed the Unification Wars. The war between the U.N. Forces and Anti-U.N. Alliance lasted from 2001 to 2008. In 2008, a classified military operation to recover alien relics ocurred on a Mayan Island in the South Pacific, a conflict depicted in Macross Zero. The entire operation would only be declassified fifty years later, and adapted into film as seen in Macross Frontier. Space War I Contact with the Zentradi occurred on South Ataria Island in 2009. The newly completed SDF-1 Macross and its complement of VF-1 Valkyrie engaged the alien incursion, however, communication with the ship and the entire island was lost shortly after the attack. The incident was covered up by officials within the United Nations Government, and work proceeded apace to shore up the Earth's defenses. This was beginning of Space War I. Humanity Seeding Project The war ended with the near annihilation of mankind. In 2010, a "new" United Nations Government was formed and plans for the Humanity Seeding were soon underway; first with the construction of "Super Long Range Emigrant Fleets" such as the SDF-2 Megaroad-01, along with the widespread cloning of human and Zentradi alike. As citizens began spreading throughout the galaxy, tensions grew with the current United Nations Government. Reformation By the 2050s, far flung emmigrant fleets and colonies began desiring for more autonomous authority from the centralized government on Earth. A Government sanctioned Earth-supremacist group called Latence, backed by the powerful Critical Path Corporation, began interfering with affairs and committing terrorist activities on colony worlds. In response, several groups, including Black Rainbow and Vindirance were formed. The U.N. Spacy dispatches the VF-X Ravens to suppress the resistance, with its members unaware of the truth of the conspiracy. Following several battles, members of the Ravens discover the truth of Latence and how they wished to dominate the entire galaxy. Thanks to the cooperation of members of the Ravens, Black Rainbow and Vindirance, the conspirators are defeated. These events would eventually culminate in the reformation and creation of a New United Nations Government and New United Nations Spacy. References External Links Category:Factions Category:Governments